We're not in Newport anymore
by cherrygirl89
Summary: ok, not my first fic ever but the first im posting on here. anyways not good with summaries so just read please..


Another hot sunny day in San Diego California as Summer was sitting in her office at work a lovely Monday afternoon at the Scaffer's Art Design Studio working on her newest design. Having an already bad morning she called it quits and headed out of her office. As she left she passed Erika Mathers, her boss.

"Roberts, where are you going?" Mathers questioned.

"I am so distracted and frustrated I can't get any work done, and I told you to call me Summer." She said standing in the hallway out side her office.

"Right, it's hard not to be so formal at work."

"I understand believe me." Summer was aching to get out of there. She looked around not wanting to be rude she looked back to her boss. "Ms. Mathers, since we don't really know each other too well would you like to go to the pier with me?"

"It's Erika, and I'd love to." Summer walked down to the parking lot with the tall Italian woman who was her boss. Maybe she was about 5'10" or 5'11" Summer wasn't sure. Her dark complexion shone in the bright sunlight as they walked from the building to the garage where the cars were. Her hair blew in the wind with soft waves of brown. Her eyes glittered in the sunlight and her body was fit and she was very athletic and lean. She was attractive but Summer really never paid too much attention to it all. She just knew she was her boss.

The walk to the garage wasn't long. Neither had said much, but Summer really didn't know her boss so what was there to say? Summer and Erika walked passed the entrance and up to the third floor of the garage. Erika spoke first.

"So how do you feel about motorcycles?" She asked turning to look at her.

"Uh…I don't know I have never been on one."

"Really?" Summer shook her head yes. "Well do you want to?"

"Uh…" Summer wasn't sure about this. "I don't know."

"It's not dangerous." Erika said with a friendly smile.

"Well ok, but if you kill me then I'll sue you."

"Ok, but if you're dead how can you?"

"Shut up."

Erika climbed on her black ninja and helped Summer on as well. "Good thing you wore pants today."

"Yea."

Erika revved the engine and let go of the clutch as Summer was still placing her helmet on her head. Erika went through the parking lot and took a left towards the pier. As she sped up Summer held on tighter. Erika loved it, feeling Summer's chest against her back. Of course Summer, everyone knew was straight. Though Erika sure wished she wasn't.

Erika pasted the pier and parked up the road. Summer still clung to her. "Uh…Summer?"

"Huh?"

"You can let go now."

"Oh right." Summer let go and the put her helmet on the seat and they walked up the street towards the pier. Again both women were pretty quiet while walking. Summer spoke first. "Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Um…well do they have a good burger place. I'd love one of those."

"Yea actually, Manuelo's is right at the end by the aquarium."

"Oh. I have never been to the aquarium. I have always wanted to go but no one ever took me."

"Well you're the boss if you don't mind missing a little work I'll go with you." Erika turned to Summer.

"Really, you'd do that?'

"Um hum." Summer took her arm and lead her down to Manuelo's. She opened the door for her and motioned her to go in. "After you."

"Thank you."

"Sure. Where do you want to sit?"

"How about over there?" She pointed to the back over looking the ocean.

"Perfect." Summer and Erika took their seats and the waitress took their orders for drinks stating she'd be back in a few minutes.

(the aquarium)

"Jodie move your ass we have a show in an hour."

"Yes boss ma'am, yes."

"Jodie!" There was anger in her tone.

"Sorry Alex I just can't help it. I mean you are my best friend and my boss too." Jodie laughed so did she.

"Don't forget that Marissa is too."

"I know, how could I. She gets me drunk off my ass every Saturday when we all go out to Laguana."

"That she does, but it's not her fault you can't hold your liquor."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever I have to get back to work now."

"You better. The dolphins still need feed don't forget."

"I won't." She said as she walked away.

(Manuelo's)

"Summer?"

"Huh?" She looked up from the menu.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh…I guess."

"Do you have a boyfriend or something?" That's not what I wanted to ask.

"Uh…" Summer was confused at the question. "No not right now. Do you?"

"No…" She smiled. "No I don't."

The waitress came back with their drinks and asked them for their orders. "I'll have the Boca burger. No mayo, extra pickle, and no onions."

The waitress shifted her attention to Erika. "Um… can I have the western cactus burger, no onions, or mushrooms."

"Sure would you ladies like fries with that?" Summer looked at Erika who nodded.

"Yes please." Summer replied.

"They will be ready in about a half hour." She walked away and put the orders in moving to another table.

"So Summer, what's your favorite thing to do on your day off?"

"Umm…" Summer played with her hair, a habit, but a cute one. "I don't know I don't get much free time, with work and friends. What about you?"

"Same." They smiled at one another. Their lunches came and they ate. Summer fitted the bill since it was her idea and they walked over to the aquarium going to the dolphin show first.

(training room)

Jodie was getting ready as the people piled in. "Ok guys, you are going to make me look good out there today right?"

"Ehe ehe."

"Good." Jodie threw them a fish each. Three dolphins one of her, not too bad. Jodie headed out on Celp's back as the passed many in the crowd, but one person caught her eye. A beautiful brunette in the front row. Jodie smiled.

Summer looked around seeing the gorgeous woman on the dolphin in the middle. As the woman came into view she recognized her. "Jodie?"

Erika looked at her and back to the woman on the dolphin. "You know her?"

"Uh…yeah you could say that." Summer said bluntly.

"How?"

"My best friend, Marissa. Her girlfriend is Jodie's best friend. And Jodie and I had a thing. I don't really know what it was. It was just sort of fun. I don't know but she still looks as good as she did then."

'Damn it.' Erika cursed herself. 'I am too late.' "So…uh how long ago was this?"

"About six years maybe." Summer couldn't take her eyes off Jodie.

"In high school?"

"Uh…yea. Alex and Marissa were dating. Jodie and I were single. We flirted. She was such a perv then. It was kind of cute. We never did much, we just enjoyed each others company. I think both of us were to high strung at the time."

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

Summer looked to Erika, 'Oh no not again, my boss likes me, shit.' "Uh yeah I do." Erika kept quiet the rest of the show while Summer watched on intently. Mainly having her eyes fixed on Jodie.


End file.
